clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Migrator
:This article is about the ship, The Migrator. Were you looking for the upper deck room, which was also named "Migrator" or for the Club Penguin Island version? The Migrator was a pirate ship piloted and owned by Rockhopper and his first mate Yarr. While it was an average sized ship, it was more than capable of sailing across the seas, and allowed Rockhopper to explore many islands, crossing many seas. Parts of the ship Upper Deck The upper deck was the top part of the ship. While there was not much to see here, there was the ship's wheel, which provided control over the ship's movement. There was a door leading down to the lower deck, and a mast leading up to the Crow's Nest. Crow's Nest The Crow's Nest served as a lookout point for the ship, as well as a means of defense, through the Snow Cannon 3000. Yarr liked to be in the Crow's Nest and use his telescope, and often went up there. Ship Hold The Ship Hold served as the storage for the entire ship, with many treasures being stored here. There was also a small shop, which allowed penguins to buy treasures that Rockhopper found. Captain's Quarters The Captain's Quarters was Rockhopper's personal room, where he made maps, plans treasure searches, and, along with Yarr, slept. A key was required to enter. The game Treasure Hunt could be played here. History In reality, there were three incarnations of The Migrator. Original The original version of the Migrator was built by Rockhopper on Club Penguin Island. While the duration or start date of the building process is unknown, Rockhopper finished on March 7, 2005. On October 13, 2006, Rockhopper returned to the island for the first time. The upper deck was the only area accessible at the time, as the rest of the ship was closed to the public. Due to the Ship Hold not being open, Rockhopper's Rare Items were sold here. His journal could also be read here. After April 27, 2007, the items were instead moved into the Ship Hold. Due to a small iceberg, the Migrator sunk on January 17, 2008. Second After a few months of salvaging, restoration, cleaning, and repairing, the Migrator was rebuilt as new, on April 10, 2008. As thanks, Rockhopper allowed penguins to access his quarters, on April 28, 2008. The Crow's Nest was also opened. Due to Rockhopper's journal being preserved in the Book Room, it could no longer be read here. On November 20, 2014, the Migrator was crashed into the Beach by the crabs. However, this time, Rockhopper did not want it to be repaired, and instead wanted to remake it entirely.http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/6/6a/ENNews481SupportStory.swf Third The third incarnation of the Migrator was first seen at the Holiday Party 2016. It was completed at an unknown time in early 2015. Trivia *There was a server in Club Penguin called Migrator. There is also a world in Club Penguin Island with the same name. Gallery Club Penguin Times Issue 52 Issue52NewspaperPage1.png|Top Stories Issue 80 The Migrator parts.png|Extras Issue 118 RockhopperCrashesCPTArticleIssue118.png|Featured Story Issue 476 AskRock475.PNG|Ask Rockhopper Appearances Migrator.jpg|The Migrator upon its first return to Club Penguin Island Wreckhopper.jpg|The Migrator near its end Christmas Party 2008 Migrator.png|The deck of the Migrator decorated for the Christmas Party 2008 Rockhopper cave.png|The Migrator entering Rockhopper Cave MigratorTravel.png|Older artwork of The Migrator traveling Migrator in Medieval.png|Newer artwork of The Migrator traveling Gadget room migrator.PNG|The model of the Migrator in the Gadget Room Migrator Merry Walrus.jpg|In We Wish You a Merry Walrus Telescope sightings Migrator damaged.png|The damaged Migrator as seen from the Beacon Telescope (February 8, 2007) Deck the Ship With Bowels of Holly!.png|The Migrator as seen from the Beacon Telescope before the Christmas Party 2008 Jungle-migrator.png|The Migrator covered with plants Migratorfallfair.png|The Migrator ready for The Fair 2009 Club Penguin migrator 2012.png|The Migrator before the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit MigratorTelescope.png|The Migrator, as seen from the Telescope Rockhopper1WeekBeforeHolidayParty2012.png|The Migrator one week before Holiday Party 2012 CaptainRockhopperTelescope2013Dec12.png|The Migrator seen a few days before Holiday Party 2013 Names in other languages References Category:2005